


Fang Finds a Friend

by Nrandom



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I Blame Sarlacc Games, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Fang finds a friend while wandering the forbidden forest.





	Fang Finds a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfApollo14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/gifts).



> So, uh. Take none of this seriously. It’s for a challenge in a game I’m playing, but be warned I know nothing of camp camp. I’m sure everyone is very OOC.

Fang was wandering the forbidden forest one day when he came upon something rather surprising. Something that, while rather ordinary, was not supposed to be here at all. Indeed, there was a little boy with a blue hoodie sitting on a stump in front of him, a camp shirt peeking out from underneath it. He was definitely not a Hogwarts boy, which Fang saw often enough. 

Fang stared at the boy. The boy stared back. The boy looked rather sad, sitting alone in the forest. Fang approached him, and was rather surprised when the boy did not run. Many did, unfortunately. Fang supposed he must look scary to human children. 

The boy reached out to pet Fang, and somehow found exactly the right spot by his ear. In the background, Fang could hear all sorts of other children, a camp of sorts he supposed. The other children were laughing and shouting with their parents, telling them about all the things they had done at the camp, yet this boy sat alone. Fang knew what it was like to be alone, once. Before Hagrid found him. So he sat with the boy until the laughter stopped, and the parents left. He found a friend in the boy, Max, that day. 


End file.
